Neo Poseidon
by AliciaPandora
Summary: la nueva orden del mundo


en nuestro mundo nada mas si aun todos vivieramos en reinados...  
y en algun lugar de este.

Poseidon Nacio justo cuando la tecnologia empezo a revolucionar y facilitarnos la vida en cuanto alas comunicaciones,  
Poseidon llamado asi por nacer en el dia marcado del calendario y obvio principe de alguno de los reinados de este mundo,  
un muchacho que nacio teniendolo todo donde nada se le negaba es mas hasta los reyes hicieron bien en enseniarlo a que luche por lo que queria.  
el muchacho crecio tenia mujeres capital juerga etc. etc. etc. hiso su vida un reverendo papalote, hasta que la conocio...  
Su reinado hacia eventos como Mascaradas tematicas de vez en cuando para liberar la tension entre su pueblo y expandir un poco mas la cultura y la convencia  
(si diferente a lo que conocemos como antros y centros nocturnos y baile) pero obvio los reyes no asistian y el principe iva camuflajeado a esos eventos para  
divertirse con las femeninas, si un mujeriego de esos hombres que conoces una noche y ya no vuelves a saber de el, encantador el principe tipico,  
entonces en uno de esos bailes habia asistido el y su amigo Alexander

-Alexander: por que siempre vienes de caceria sin decir que eres el principe siempre pierdes mas tiempo en tratar de conquistarlas  
-Poseidon: *enviando mensaje de texto* oye en que mas tengo que invertir mi tiempo lo hace mas entretenido  
-Alexander: pues en la escuela siempre faltas a tus clases de politicas sabra Dios como heredes el reino.  
-Poseidon: pues que te pasa naci en las ciencias politicas cosa que no haya visto..

Entonces la vio a una chica que parecio nueva en el lugar por que giraba la cabeza a todos lados como un scan computador -

-Poseidon: hablando de cosas que no eh visto  
-Alexander: Carne fresca principe!  
-Poseidon: enserio se ve que ni conoce el lugar creo que hare servicio comunitario y le mostrare ala chica las instalaciones  
-Alexander: ya menos blah blah blah y mas chop chop chop

entonces poseidon se acercaba cada vez mas a aquella palomilla entre la multitud la veia mas cerca a ella de pelo corto obscuro, la chica era de piel blanca y usaba un vestido de color lila muy inocente nada atractivo ni provocativo, pero esa chica estaba acompaniada por dos amigos de ella que ellos dos hacian una linda pareja , parece que esa palomilla palida les hacia un mal tercio a sus amigos asi que poseidon se detubo y andubo rondando para observarla y hacia varios comentarios con ellos y aveces la palomilla se sentia incomoda de interrumpir a sus amigos hasta que se aparto a dar una vuelta con el pretexto de comprar una bebida, entonces Poseidon intencionalmente se acerca ala barra y se coloca aun lado de ella como si el tambien fuera a comprar algo y ahi estaba el lobo esperando a que la oveja se distrayera y dar la primer mordida.. y sucedio ala chica se le cayo el dinero justo del lado de poseidon y este se agacha y tambien ella y se dan un golpe ambos en sus cabezas y su mascara se cayo y los ojos azules de poseidon concordaron con los azules de la pequenia y ese lobo hambriento de mar vio en sus ojos su inocencia su inexperiencia su virginidad unos ojos que no han visto el mundo ni el cielo y aquel muchacho se perdio

-Ella: auu losiento muchisimo disculpeme en lo que poseidon estaba mirandola ella se disculpaba, se ponia su mascara y lo dejo de ver en lo que compraba su bebida y se iva.

Entonces poseidon se quedo ahi viendola hasta que llego alexander

-Alexander: que mijo te golpearon  
-Poseidon: la neta es que si nos golpeamos .. un accidente  
-Alexander: y hablaron?  
-Poseidon: se disculpo y se fue. pero su voz su mirada.  
-Alexander: virgen que recien tiene la mayoria  
-Poseidon: eso mero.. pero como puede salir ala calle alguien asi se la van a comer rapido y nadie se lo merece.  
-Alexander: dices que tu te la mereces?  
-Poseidon: eso mero  
-Alexander: pues orale vaya por ella  
-Poseidon: si quieres aventuras de una noche conocela en los bailes y antros, si quieres una mujer para dedicarle un capitulo o varios de tu vida conocela en un parque en la biblioteca o en la plaza  
-Alexander: ya te perdimos..  
-Poseidon: ahora el chiste es de como la encontrare  
-Alexander: estas loco en la computadora tubo que haber registrado su credencial de mayoria de edad  
-Poseidon: eso mijo!

entonces el no dejo de verla hasta que se fue del baile...


End file.
